The Angel In My Life
by Jinsei no Akki
Summary: The first time I ever saw Syusuke was actually the first time I loved him. Ever since I've always loved him. Even now. Especially now. What is this about a silver haired angel popping into my life then?
1. Prologue

I can remember the first day I saw Syuusuke, it was when we were six, his parent's had recently died and my parents adopted him. They let him keep his name though, Fuji but everyone knew we were brothers. Thick as blood.

I was heartbroken; the beautiful boy standing in front of me looked so depressed I could have broken into tears. I had never seen an angel cry before until that day.

He was immediately welcomed by my siblings and was sent to my room, we ran out of rooms when I was born. Having a huge family was one of the joys in life!

Even at five I was a very lively guy and I beamed smiles at the fragile boy in front of me. I let him choose which bed he would sleep in, I couldn't bear hurting him even more. He shuffled over and sat down emotionless; I blinked and sat down opposite him where my (new) bed was.

"Hi, I'm Kikumaru Eiji nya." I started.

"Fuji Syuusuke." The pale boy spoke with the softest voice.

I hadn't really heard much from my parents about Syuusuke, just that his family has died in an accident, they didn't tell me what though.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." I was at a loss of what to say.

"Thank you for your kind concern." He was awfully mature for someone his age, as expected of Syuusuke.

I was scared of saying anything more that would break the delicate boy in front of me. So I opted for something else. Out of nowhere I glomped the boy, I was determined to get him to smile at least once. He was a bit startled at first but started to relax, my mum always said that I had this comforting aura around me; she said it was one of my traits. I had no idea what the expression on his face was and I hoped it wasn't something of disgust. I pulled back still holding onto his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"I know this might be scary for you, but I want you to know that I'm here for you." There was something about Syuusuke, even when he was only six, which made me want to protect him; maybe it because of the emotion the boy was showing through his eyes, Syuusuke has the most captivating eyes. A brilliant sky blue that sent chills down my spine. He replied with a weary smile and with tears in his eyes he hugged me back. I made a point of become the best of friends with Syuusuke there and then. That night I stayed in the same bed with the fair haired boy sleeping peacefully in my arms.

It's been like that since we were six. We never really needed the other bed, sometimes our parents worried and separated us making sure that we were in different beds and checking that we were sound asleep before leaving our room. But either Syuusuke or I would end up in each others beds comfortably in each others arms sleeping like cats. Soon, they gave up and gave up a double bed instead so we could be cozier.

We would always tell each good night and we were inseparable. Exactly like brothers, even if we didn't look alike. We were good at different things as well, me in art and Syuusuke in literature, me in Japanese history and Syusuke in English. He was, being a natural tensai good at everything and helped me on homework.

I love Syuusuke, I really do. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me and nothing could possibly change that. I think I loved him at first sight about eight years ago when I first laid eyes on him. The angel in my life, the stunningly beautiful boy who held so much sadness in his eyes. Come to think of it, Syuusuke had his eyes wide open the first day I say him, now not so much. I wonder why that is.

To be able to see Fuji's cerulean eyes, I felt like the luckiest guy in the world.


	2. Changes

Kikumaru Eiji's mother was unable to give birth. She had a problem with her womb, which meant that, it would kill any available sperm that happened to swim its way across the- ahem passageway. Unfortunately she loved children very much and wanted to have a bunch. Fortunately she adopted two kids at first. A boy and a girl, she poured all her love into them and they grew a little. Seeing the success she decided to have two more children another little boy and girl. They were all very happy for a while, when Eiji's mother decided that against all odds her last wish was to have a child of her own. So she and Eiji's father tried and tried and finally the God(s) answered their prayers (and a whole lot of sex) and gave them what they wished for.

A beautiful red headed boy.

The look on the boy's mother's face was legendary, which made her forget all about the scarring pain in an instant.

Last of all came Fuji Syusuke, a boy who had come across many terrors including his whole family dying in a car crash and being the sole survivor. The female red head saw Fuji's solemn face and immediately wanted him as one of her own, making a grand total of six.

"Eiji we're going to be late." Fuji smiled fondly at the red head struggling to brush his teeth (using his very favourite toothpaste of all time) and trying to tie his shoelaces.

"Ah mou Fujiko, it's kinda hard ya know." Eiji muffled, falling down the stairs, luckily Fuji was there to catch him.

"Be careful Eiji!" Worriedly the genius of Seigaku frowned lightly. If there was one person Fuji treasured more than anything it had to be Eiji.

"I'm fine Fuji, don't worry. Now let's go." Putting down the toothbrush on the table for his brothers to clean up after, they walked out of the door towards school.

Fortunately they lived fairly close to Seigaku and arrived earlier than anticipated.

School ended without (much) trouble and soon the two brothers' found themselves in tennis cub practice.

"Eiji-senpai, would you like to go ice-skating with us afterward?" Momoshiro asked. Secretly he was a huge ice-skating fan and dragged Echizen along occasionally.

"I'm sorry Momo-chan, but I promised my sister to pick up a package for her. Something about a birthday present for one of her colleagues." Eiji apologized; it would have been fun to watch Ochibi fall around. Eiji himself was amazing at skating and was slightly disappointed but brushed it away for the sake of his family.

After vigorous training, of which Tezuka was a demon, seriously they practically had to run a whole marathon! Something about building stamina, and whatnot Eiji practically died.

After picking up a strange smelling box for their sister, the duo were back at home and were doing homework.

"Hey Fujiko, how would you solve these?" Eiji asked.

"You should know these Eiji." Fuji smiled and scooted over and proceeded to explain the solution to the confused red head.

"But it's so boring. There are so many more interesting things. Like how to perfect the strategy Oishi was talking about today." Eiji moaned.

Fuji hid back a smile as he listened to Eiji ramble on about tennis plays. He could hear his parents coming back from their increasingly frequent walks. Last night his mother came back crying. They were talking in hushed tones and Fuji noticed that she always had an inhaler wherever she went now. These were not good signs, Fuji being the observant one of the two held back information and stayed quiet about the whole thing, one of his biggest mistakes.

"Fuji! You're not listening!" Eiji waved a hand over Fuji's face to wake him up from the daze.

"Sorry, weren't you talking about moving in front of the service line so you are in line with Oishi?" Fuji didn't miss a single beat. He was a genius after all.

"One day I am going to learn your secret, and when I do, you'll be put out of a job." Eiji stared blankly at his best friend slash brother.

It was all well for a couple of years, Fuji and Eiji entered high school and the tennis club there, became regulars and Fuji soon forgot about the whole inhaler sighting, there hadn't been many sights of it, except all good things come to an end.

Sadly Eiji and Fuji's mother fell ill one day and had to be hospitalized. Thus began the 'Change'.

If there was one thing that Eiji loved more than brushing his teeth with his favourite toothpaste it had to be Fuji and his mother. Okay, it was technically two things, but Eiji couldn't decide between them. Seeing his mother in hospital and being under intensive medical care scarred him in an unimaginable way. He refused to talk to anyone but Fuji and even stopped going to tennis club. No one blamed him; it was a lot to take in. Eiji meanwhile had saved in an outburst that should have popped out a while ago. It only took a trigger to se the ticking bomb. Say a hidden secret.

"Eiji..." Fuji gently began it was only him and the unemotional boy, because his family had either moved out or was greatly affected by the shocking news. His dad had literally moved out into the hospital and Fuji had promised to take care of the fragile piece of glass. "I should have told this to you a long time ago, but it wouldn't have made things better." Eiji looked up, eyes betraying any slivers of sadness.

"A few years back, I saw mother come back with an inhaler and she and father were talking in hushed tones. I think it might have had something to do with her illness."

It was evident that Eiji was furious, his body was shaking and his eyes darted in disbelief.

"You're telling me, that you knew about this all along?" He asked in a deadly quiet voice. Not looking up from the floor.

"No, I didn't know I just had a hunch." Fuji denied it desperately trying to get the boy to look at him.

Eiji pushed him away and continued on. "Why didn't you tell me? Was I too dumb and naive, or was it because you don't actually care about her."

"Eiji? No! Of course not, I love Mother."

"It all makes sense now; well do you know how much I was devastated? I hated the whole world for making her suffer! It didn't make sense; she was the sweetest person in the world." Eiji was wringing his hands an awful lot. So Fuji grabbed one tore away the sleeve and opened his eyes in disbelief.

"Eiji? You never told me." It was his turn to become deadly silent and serious. "You could have gotten seriously hurt or worse."

"How is that different from mother? If you could've told me earlier then we would have done something about it! She wouldn't be in a hospital bed right now fighting for her life!" Eiji shouted in anger.

"I'm sorry Eiji, but don't you think-"

"STOP! JUST STOP! Please." The once hyper energetic boy cried out.

Fuji didn't say a word and embraced the shaking boy.

"Don't touch me." Eiji whispered shoving Fuji off him.

"What?" Fuji was confused. He was trying to help.

"Don't touch me Fuji Syusuke. You are not part of this family, you never were. Mother only took pity on you. Get out."

It took all of Fuji's willpower not to cry then.

"Fine, I will." Said boy stormed out of the room and Fuji heard a door slamming.

Few people had seen Fuji Syusuke cry. Let me rephrase that, few people had seen Fuji Syusuke cry and lived. But right then right now, it was all Fuji could do.

Little by little, Eiji began to change. It started when he moved out renting a small room somewhere in the outskirts of town. Fuji still saw him at school but it was like he wasn't there. Eiji had changed his hairstyle opting for a straight hair look, spiked messily downwards. Somehow he had managed to get himself some green coloured contacts hiding any signs of emotion in his cold hard eyes and pierced his tongue and various different places of one ear. He also had a tattoo under his left eye that was a mixture of swirls and curls. Apart from visual things his class work and personality had completely been reformed. It was like if it had been a different person. He was cleverer, meaner and tougher, unlocking his hidden potential. Many of his former tennis team mates tried to convince him but had ended up with a bloody nose, where Eiji had punched them. It was like a 'touch me and you're dead' situation. He discovered his talents for artist direction and taken up graffiti. Striking places where you would expect thugs to come and rob all your money. Of course the school had its problems but somehow they couldn't manage to drop him out of school he was in the top 3 and currently had an art degree (a rare achievement), one of the few things it was actually proud of.

"Ne, Momo-chan-senpai, doesn't Eiji-senpai seem like someone entirely different?" Horio asked him, watching Eiji shove a boy who had accidentally brushed past him.

"I'm afraid so. 'Fraid so." Momoshiro walked away eyes closed in disappointment.

Eiji stopped at the gates of Rikkaidai high school; he had an appointment with one of the students, one that he didn't want to miss.

"Oi, Kikumaru, did you wait long?" A certain white haired boy slid into view wearing an infamous smirk.

"Yes." Eiji glared.

"Good."

Eiji rolled his eyes and pulled Niou across the road narrowly avoiding cars into a more secluded part of town, where people didn't normally walk. It was then when Eiji kissed the other boy. Sliding his hands up to caress the white hair Eiji slipped his tongue in and playfully played with the other. Niou on the other hand slide his ice cold hands under Eiji's shirt and roamed freely on the expanse of skin.

"Now piss off, and gimme some weed." Eiji pushed the cold hands off him and pulled out a lighter from his pocket.

"Say please." Niou teased rummaging his pockets for a smoke.

"Fuck you."

"Been there done that, many times." Niou smirked searching through his pockets for a smoke.

The flexible red head quickly stole the stick off him and lit it, taking in a puff. "Food of the gods."

The white haired man shrugged it off and stole it back taking a much needed inhale. The two sat silently taking turns in puffing and stealing an occasional kiss every now and again.

"Ne Haru, what would you think of leaving?" Eiji spoke all of a sudden.

"What? To continue this, sure my place is free."

In retaliation Eiji swatted his hand away and pinched his cheeks.

"No you perverted asshole. Like leave Japan."

"How is that any good? Just cause that Fuji guy broke your heart." Niou sneered.

A hand immediately attached itself on the trickster's neck.

"You say one more word about him and I will break it." Eiji's eyes showed danger and coldness.

"Ok, I get it sorry." Niou struggled out. "You know what? A break might be good after all. I'll steal money off my sister and shit. But what are we gonna' do after that?"

"We'll think of something." Eiji's eyes showed certainty and Niou's lips turned upwards following him deeper into the shadows.

"I'll follow you anywhere, you know that."

**4 years later**

"Oi, Haru don't wander off so far, you don't know where we're going." Eiji rolled his eyes, he hated playing a responsible motherly type character, it reminded him too much of someone.

"Yes mother." Niou just had to make it worse didn't he?

Eiji roughly grabbed his arm and pulled him off and dialled someone on his mobile.

"I like it when you're feisty." The white haired trickster grinned playing with Eiji's hair twirling strands of it around his fingers. Eiji swatted his hand away and continued to talk to the person on his phone, talking fast paced and in Italian. They both picked up a few languages when they were travelling about, making a fortune as they went.

"Come on, our car is arriving." The red head pulled Niou outside of the airport to a brand new sleek shiny black Mercedes convertible.

Niou's eye's widened "Where'd you bag that?" He walked over examining the car; it was a new model, meant to be due out next year at the earliest.

"Connections mi amore." Eiji smirked obviously proud to be the owner of the new car, clutching a just as brand new sleek shiny black phone. They both got in the Mercedes and Eiji drove off towards Tokyo.

"Where are we going anyway?" Niou asked arms rested on the back of his head.

"My new villa." Eiji pulled up in front of impressive looking gates, they looked impossible to break through and were probably protected with lasers.

"Welcome to your new home masters." The security man smiled and Eiji quickly fingerprinted his ID and the gates opened.

"How the fuck did you manage to get such a fucking A house?" Niou frowned, the villa probably was ridiculously expensive and the silver haired genius of the two was saving that money for a new laptop, fresh off the market with only under 5 copies of it in the world. It was super desirable and super intelligent, perfect for the schemer of the duo.

"We need this Haru, your laptop can wait till later." Completely reading his mind the other spoke.

"Yeah, whatever I won't want it then."

"Then shut up."

Getting out of the convertible they both walked up the stairs pushing open the door they were greeted by a lot of servants and other people. Someone was already parking their car into the lot underground and cleaning it.

"Welcome masters." They chimed in perfect unison. The top two escorted them to their room and left them be. A while later a knock was heard on the door and a lady came in wearing a knee length skirt and a dress shirt and top with office heels.

"I am Akira and I will serve as your personal assistant. Would you like anything masters?" She spoke with a cold tone her bun tight and pristine.

"No, please leave." Eiji commanded.

"As you wish." She bowed slightly and left closing the door slightly.

"Are you sure about her?" Niou asked from his seat on the sofa.

"I hand picked everyone from the list and tested them in Italy, she has the highest efficiency rate and the highest success rate and she seems capable. Everyone present here knows the highest degree of some sort of martial arts and are armed, it's perfect." Eiji explained getting some champagne out and two glasses.

"What about their loyalty?" Niou held the glass handed over to him pouring a decent amount of alcohol in his flute and sipping it.

Eiji smirked into his glass and after taking a small sip he smirked, "That was the most interesting part of the test, mi amo."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay anyone is welcome to change the poor Italian in this, I have very little experience in it. <strong>

**And I'm not sure if I should add a lime/lemon scene in?**


End file.
